Lets go save my Shrimp!
by Ultra-Siou
Summary: We all know how Gajeel and Levy met. But how did their selves from Edolas meet? A very short one-shot with the two Gajeels. Enjoy :)


**This story happens during the Edolas arc. There are some differences from the anime, but this is why it is called a fanfic. I will call Gajeel, the one form earthland and Gazille, the one from Edolas. **

After the two Gajeels meet, Gazille decides to show Gajeel around Edolas. His first stop, of course, was the Fairy Tail guild. But, the thing is, by the time they got there…

"And here, my friend, is the-" Gazille gulped, "Well that's unfortunate."

"What is?" Gajeel said with a gruff voice.

"She moved the guild again. There must have been an emergency. I guess we'll have to wait until they come to us." Gazille turned and started walking away.

"How can someone move a whole guild?" Gajeel asked.

"You'd better ask if there's something this girl can't do. Lets go to my place. We usually meet there after similar situations."

"I don't get any of this shit." Gajeel was not amused.

"There's this girl in Fairy Tail, who makes machines. She's a true genius. One of those is a teleportation machine, and is used as a contingency plan when there's trouble."

"And why the hell would she come by your house?"

"Lets just say we're close friends" Gazille answered with a smirk.

"Gihi sounds like more than 'friends' to me" Gajeel laughed.

"Fine" Gazille blushed, "We're kinda together"

"That a boy."

By that time they reached Gazille's house. They got inside.

"Care for some tea?" Gazille hang his hat on a chair and moved to his small kitchen.

"Whatever." Gajeel said while walking towards an end table to look at some pictures. His eyes locked on one of them, which he also picked. On it there was Gazille along with a very familiar and beautiful, blue-haired girl, who was wearing his hat. Both of them smiled for the camera and looked extremely happy. Gazille noticed his other self looking at the picture with eyes wide open and decided to talk.

"That's her. From Fairy Tail. Her name is-" Gazille said as he carried two cups of tea to the table.

"Levy." Gajeel continued.

"You know her self from earthland? But, of course, you belong to the same guild." Gazille sat on his couch.

Gajeel let down the picture and sat opposite to Gazille.

"That's a fast change of mood." Gazille sipped from his tea. "What happened to you two?"

Gajeel leaned forward to grab his cup, but instead he took the tea spoon and started chewing it. Gazille gulped at the sight, but kept quiet, since his friend was obviously nervous.

"We had a bad start." Gajeel muttered.

"Not as bad as Levy and me. She pinned me to a tree on our first encounter." Gazille said smiling.

"What?" Gajeel stopped chewing and listened to the man with full attention.

"It was an accident, of course. They were fighting some guards and I happened to be at the area. I couldn't resist a story like this so I got closer. Major mistake, since she thought I was one of them and shot me. She ended up pinning me to the tree behind me. I also dislocated my shoulder by the force I was thrown at it. After we cleared things up, we started hanging out and one thigh led the other." Gazille seemed so happy while telling his story.

"Same thing happened to me. But the roles were reversed. And we didn't end up together." Regret came now to Gajeel's eyes, as he looked to the floor.

"So you pinned her to a tree by accident?"

"It was not an accident."

At that very moment, Edo Levy kicked the door and entered the house. She quickly ran on her boyfriend's arms and hugged him tight.

"I missed you so much." She said right before giving him a kiss.

"I'm glad you're alright." He kissed back. "Princess, this is Gajeel. He is myself from earthland." He pointed his hand to Gajeel.

"Damn, you look exactly the same." She moved her hand for a handshake. "I'm Levy. It's good to meet ya."

Gajeel avoided eye contact, but shook her hand. "Yeah…"

Gazille immediately realized what was on Gajeel's mind. He briefly explained to Edo Levy, who was sitting on his lap. He is a journalist after all. He could see right through someone just by looking at him. He knew that Gajeel still felt guilty about what he did and that he loved his levy with all his heart.

"I'm sure that she has forgiven you." Gazille tried to encourage his friend.

Gajeel turned his gaze to Edo Levy. "But how were you able to forgive yourself."

"I know that I will never forgive myself completely. But I also know that I try every day to make him happy, because I love him. And I would never do anything to hurt him again." Edo Levy blushed and so did Gazille.

Suddenly, Gajeel stood and grabbed Gazille from the back of his collar, took the hat from the chair and put it onto Gazille's head. Gajeel walked towards the door, while he dragged his Edo self with him.

"Lets go save my Shrimp!" He said while he left the house.

**So yeah, that was it. It sucks. I'm tired okay? I wrote this during my break from studying pathophyciology. Hope you enjoyed, if you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one.**


End file.
